<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep You Safe | Werewolf!Triple H by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149284">Keep You Safe | Werewolf!Triple H</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [173]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Violence, Werewolves, Wolfsbane, supernatural themes, triple h imagine, triple h imagines, wwe imagine, wwe imagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛❛oooh, i had an idea: from the au prompt list; omega/beta/alpha + werewolf au with reader being the omega and triple h being the alpha? :)❜❜-Anon</p><p> </p><p>Pairings: Alpha!Triple H x Omega!Reader</p><p>Featuring: Triple H (Hunter), Y/n (Reader), Unnamed Hunters. {guy hunter} {woman hunter}</p><p>Summary: Hunter protecting you from a bunch of hunters.</p><p>WARNINGS: curse words, fighting, character death, blood, violence, injured!reader, angry!Triple H, comfort, fluff, slight angst, supernatural theme, a/b/o dynamics, hunter patching you up.</p><p>Word Count: 1191</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [173]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep You Safe | Werewolf!Triple H</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You ran through the forest at a fast speed. Your heart thumping against your rib cage. Throat aching. The branches of the trees leaving scratches all over your body. They would heal. You couldn’t let them catch you.</p><p>A strong hand gripped your forearm. Pulling you towards them. You let out a low growl. Hand raised in the air. Ready to tear what you thought was the hunter apart, fingernails growing into claws. But it wasn’t the werewolf hunters it was Hunter your alpha.</p><p>Your expression dropped into a look of relief.</p><p>“Hey, baby, it’s just me.” He cooed. His hands cupping your jawline. A warm feeling washed over your body. As both of you stared at each other.</p><p>“Your alive.” You gasped out. Quickly wrapping your arms around him. Hunters hands slipped around the back of your head. Burying your head into his chest. Resting his chin on top of your head.</p><p>“Of course, I am, I would never leave you.” Hunter softly spoke.</p><p>Hunter pulled away as he heard a rustle. Nose high up in the air as he sniffed. While you gave him a questionable look. You parted your lips, just as you were about to talk, Hunter interrupted you.</p><p>“We have to get out of here before they catch us.” Hunter order. Breaking the hug. Just as he did that a shot ran out through the air.</p><p>You let out a shocked gasp. As you felt a burning feeling in your stomach. Every sense in your body felt like it was on fire. You quickly vomited up blood. Making Hunter panic.</p><p>“No.” Hunter yelled out. He pulled you behind him. Shielding you, as he glared at a figure in the distance. Walking closer.</p><p>“Wolfsbane.” You gasped out. Struggling to breathe. Sweating profusely.</p><p>“Well, well, looks like tonight might be my lucky night. I mean I thought she was just a lone little wolf, a helpless omega, but now that I found out she has an alpha, it’s just icing on the cake.” The hunter taunted. Only for Hunter to growl. His eyes changing red, fingernails growing into claws.</p><p>The hunter just smirked at him. Letting out a dark chuckle, as he pointed the muzzle at Hunter's head.</p><p>“Guess, you and your bitch will die together. Shame she has to watch you die first.” He chuckled darkly.</p><p>This seemed to trigger Hunter. Before the guy could pull the trigger. Hunter lunged at him. His claws slashing at the hunter's neck. The hunter let out a gurgling sound. Choking on his blood. The gun slipping out of his hand. Hunter didn’t stop there. He tore the guy from limp to limp till there was nothing left. The only thing that did make him stop was another gunshot.</p><p>Hunter turned fast. His eyes widening in terror as he watched you fall to the ground in pain. He felt like his heart was in his throat. As he watched you writhe in pain on the ground. Gasping for air. Reaching your hand out towards him. Giving him a pleading look through your tear-filled eyes. Hunter’s eyes quickly filled up with tears.</p><p>“I’m going to enjoy tearing your little bitch apart in front of you, just like you tore my boyfriend apart.” She hissed out. Walking over to you and pressing her boot onto the back of your shoulder, where she shot you.</p><p>“Watching her writhe in pain, and gasp for her last breathe, begging me to stop, least she’ll get the dignity in that.” The women hunter snarled out. Looking at Hunter and you in disgust.</p><p>Hunter sniffled as she watched the women hunter add more pressure. Making you scream in agony. The wolf inside him snapped. His hands clenching into fists. His claws piercing his skin. Drawing blood. Hunter felt his anger intensify as the women hunter grabbed a fistful of your hair. Yanking your head back roughly. Snarling insults in your ear.</p><p>“no one ever lays a hand on my mate or hurts her.” Hunter growled. Running over to her, at a fast speed. It caught her off guard when he pounced on her. Her grip on your hair released. So, did her foot on your arm. As Hunter tackled her to the ground.</p><p>Both of them fighting each other. She threw a few punches here and there. But Hunter was in a fit of rage. His hands gripped her throat. His claws digging into her throat. Restricting her airways.</p><p>“No one gets away with hurting my mate.” He growled out. As she gasped for air. While your eyes started to close, as your body shut down.</p><p>Hunter looked at the woman in disgust. As he continued to choke her until she stared up at him blankly. Her heart-stopping. As well as her breathing.</p><p>Hunter removed his hands away from her throat, and his body. Turning around to give you all his attention.</p><p>Hunter panicked as he saw you unresponsive. Rushing over to you and rolling you over on to your back. </p><p>“No, stay with me baby.” He panicked.</p><p>Looking for a pulse. Once he found one, which was a weak pulse, he lifted your shirt to see the wound.  Cringing at it. He looked at you then at his claws. Looking at you again and giving you a sad smile. His claws, piercing into the wound. Digging around to find the bullet. He let out a groan of pain. As the bullet burned his fingertips. Hunter fought through the pain, as he pulled it out of you. Throwing the bullet to his side.</p><p>He then moved onto the back of your shoulder,  moving you onto your side. Repeating the same process he did with the bullet wound in your stomach. Carefully pulling it out.</p><p>He quickly stripped off his flannel. Tearing it into two stripes. He carefully wrapped it around the wound on the back of your shoulder. Then moved on to doing the same with the bullet wound on your stomach. Rolling you onto your back. As he tied the flannel at your side.</p><p>Hunters hand rested on your back, while his other arm hooked underneath your legs, pulling you onto his lap.</p><p>Looking at you with a desperate look. His heart thumping in his ears. Feeling a lump in his throat as he watched for any signs of life.</p><p>“Please wake up.” He begged you. More tears falling from your eyes.</p><p>“I need you.” He pleaded. Hugging you tightly to his chest. Slightly swaying you. Continuing to watch you.</p><p>Hunter felt relief wash over his body as he watched your chest rise and fall. Your eyes shot open, as you let out a gasp, sitting up abruptly. Hunter smiled at you. as you looked around the forest, then at him.</p><p>“I thought I lost you. I nearly lost you.” Hunter quaked out. Hugging you closer to his chest. Unhooking his arm from behind your knees and moving it to your side.</p><p>“I’m okay now.” You responded. Closing your eyes again. Gripping his arm. As you bury your head into his chest. Snuggling into him. As Hunter pressed kisses on the top of your head and forehead…</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: WWE requests are open! Got a Triple H or wwe request? Send it in!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>